


Parentage revealed

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, M/M, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Past Child Abuse, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: On a trip to London, Newt and Percival meet Marion's former parents





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Percival and Newt had taken their family to England, so that Credence could meet Theseus and Leta. While they were there, they decided to go to Diagon Alley and show their children around. Credence stared at seeing so much magic around him after thinking that it was evil and vile for so long. Marion showed him chocolate frogs and the young man loved them, as did Modesty. Newt went to get new clothes and Leta and Theseus showed Modesty and Credence around the alley

Percival and Marion went to the bookstore. Percival left his daughter alone for a few seconds to find a certain book. Marion waited patiently, reading a book for younger children. Then, she heard a voice that she hadn't heard, since she was three years old. "Marion, dear. Is that you?" A woman's voice asked. Marion slowly looked up to see her former mother, Lilly Redmayne, standing next to her. Lilly smiled a genuine looking smile at her.

"You look so good, sweetie. They must be taking such good care of you at the orphanage." She said. Marion frowned in confusion. "The orphanage?" She asked. Lilly nodded. "Of course. That's where you live, isn't it? After all, no one could ever want you." She said, still smiling. Marion scowled at her, now remembering why she was taken from her former home. She stood up and started to walk away, but Lilly grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her back

Her nails were digging into her arm and Marion let out a little yelp out of pain. "I asked you a question, you little brat. You still live in the orphanage, don't you?" She hissed, ignoring Marion's attempts to pull away. She simply held the young girls arm tighter and tears of pain started to form in Marion's eyes. Another hand suddenly grabbed the woman's arm, holding it almost as tightly as she was holding Marion.

Lilly looked up and froze at seeing two brown eyes glaring at her with all the ferocity of a lion defending its cub. "Ma'am, would you please be so kind to let my daughter go?" Percival asked, although his eyes clearly showed that it was anything, but a request. Lilly finally let the girl go and Marion immediately walked towards her father. Percival quickly wrapped an arm around his daughter, holding her tightly against her side.

He glared at the woman in front of him as he could feel Marion tremble against him in fear. He had come back to see an unknown woman tightly holding his daughter's arm and Marion clearly being scared. Lilly raised an eyebrow, not bothering to put up any facade. "So, the brat actually managed to find a family willing to take her in?" She asked sceptically, looking down at the girl, who did her best to bury herself into her father's side.

Percival's glare intensified as he looked at the woman with anger and disgust. "Yes, she did. Mrs Redmayne, I presume?" He asked and temporarily bared his teeth in disgust when the woman nodded. "Then, I would actually like to thank you." He said, smirking at her surprised face. "If it hadn't been for you and your husband being terrible parents, me and my husband wouldn't have a wonderful daughter." He continued, smiling down at Marion, before starting to walk outside. The girl smiled back at him, before glaring back at the woman at hearing her scoff.

"You must be dumber than I thought you were then." Lilly sneered, following them out of the shop. Having had enough, Marion pulled herself out of her father's arms, ran back and kicked the woman against the legs with all her power. She could handle insults to herself, but she really didn't like people insulting her daddy and papa. They had protected and looked after her for as long as she could remember. She was glad to have them as her family. Lilly let out a shout of pain.

She started to curse the girl, but Percival quickly silenced her without having to use his magic. "Finish that sentence and I will press charges against you here and in America and trust me, I'll win." He growled softly, just as Newt joined them. "Percival? What's going on?" He asked, seeing his husband's "papa bear mode" out in full force. Percival glanced up at him, before glaring back at Lilly, just as another man came running up to them.

"Lilly! Are you alright? What did you do to her?" He asked, glaring at Percival. Percival glared right back, unconcerned about the attention that they were getting. "Newt, may I introduce you to Marion's biological parents?" He said in a low tone. Newt raised an eyebrow and looked at the other couple. The man glared at him. "We're not her biological anything. The brat was dropped on our doorstep one day. We should have put you in the orphanage immediately." He growled. 

Newt's eyes hardened at that, but before he could do anything, the other couple shouted in pain and grabbed their behinds. "If I ever hear you call my niece that word again, I wil do worse than a simple stinging hex." Theseus threatened, him Leta, Modesty and Credence all glaring at them. Seeing that they were hopelessly outnumbered, the couple finally made a smart decision and ran away. Seeing a lot of people looking at them, Theseus ushered his family to a private location.

Once there, Percival and Newt both kneeled down and hugged Marion tightly. The girl hugged them back, never having been so glad to have them as her family. Once they had calmed down a bit, Marion spoke up again. "If they're not my parents, then who are they?" She asked. Percival and Newt shared a quick look. "I don't know, but we're going to find out." Percival said, before taking his family to Gringotts.

A few minutes later, they were in an office and Marion had let a drop of her blood fall on the parchment. They watched as the parchment glowed and words appeared. Percival took it first and started reading. His eyes fell on a certain part and he paled drastically. "Daddy? What's wrong?" Modesty asked. Percival simply gave the parchment to Newt, who read it as well and had the same reaction. Now feeling slightly impatient, Marion pulled on her father's sleeve.

"Daddy? What did it say?" She asked. Percival shared a look with Newt, before looking at his daughter and stroking her hair, love in his eyes. "We love you so much, Marion. No matter who your parents are. Don't ever forget that." He said and Marion nodded, now feeling slightly scared. Newt slowly and silently gave her the parchment, wrapping an arm around her after that. Marion read the parchment, feeling nothing, but love from her fathers.

_Marion Scamander- Graves._

_Father (adoptive): Percival Graves;_

_Father (adoptive): Newt Scamander;_

_Mother (adoptive, formerly): Lilly Redmayne;_

_Father (adoptive, formerly): Eddie Redmayne;_

_Mother (biological): Irma Fischer_

_Father (biological): Gellert Grindelwald._


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direct aftermath of the reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Marion stared at the paper, her hands starting to tremble. She was related to the man, who had kidnapped and hurt her father? She looked up at Percival. "Daddy?" She whimpered, her voice full of uncertainty. Percival immediately lifted her out of her chair and onto his lap with help of his magic and held her tightly against his chest. He stroked her hair and gently hushed her. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're still our daughter and we love you." He whispered. 

Marion buried her face into his chest, starting to cry softly, feeling overwhelmed. First, she met her former adoptive parents and now this. Percival simply rocked her back-and-forth as much as he could in his chair. Newt showed the parchment to the others and they were shocked too, although they agreed that this didn't change anything in regards to Marion. She was still the young girl that they all knew and loved.

Percival looked at his husband. "How come that we never noticed before?" He asked in a soft tone, but the goblin answered instead. "I think that I can answer that question. It seemed that her biological mother used a blood glamour, so that the child would purely look like her and nothing of the father would be visible." He said, before waving his hand and temporarily lifting the glamour.

Marion changed a bit. Her brown hair got streaks of white blond in them and when she looked up at her father, one green and one blue eye looked at him in fear of his reaction. Percival just smiled and kissed her forehead. The goblin replaced the glamour and Marion turned back in the girl that they all knew. The girl still didn't look up from her father's chest and the man simply kept holding her. 

"What happened to her mother?" Leta asked. The goblin read though several papers. She lives on a magical island on the coast of Greece. Very hard to access if you don't know where it is. We can send word to our Greek branch to ask her to come here." He said. Percival and Newt shared a look, before looking at Marion. "What do you think, sweetie? Do you want to meet your biological mother?" Newt asked. 

After a few minutes, Marion nodded ever so slightly. The goblin made a note and said that he would contact them in a few days. The family left after that, Marion half asleep in her father's arm after a truly exhausting day. Percival simply held her and the family apparated home. Once they were back home, Percival put his eldest daughter in bed and tucked her in, the girl already asleep after a few seconds. 

Modesty looked up at Percival as he came back downstairs. "Will Marion be alright?" She asked, worried about her sister. Credence had the same concerns. Percival smiled at them. "She will be fine. Today was just a very exhausting day for her." He replied, ruffling Modesty's hair. She laughed at that and hugged him. He hugged her back, a warm smile on his face, before inviting Credence into the hug as well. The young man quickly joined them, feeling happy about finally having a true family. 

A few days later, they got a letter from the goblins that said that Irma had agreed to come to London. Newt, Percival and Marion went to meet her in a private room above the Leaky Cauldron. Theseus and Leta stayed at the mansion to look after Corvus, Modesty and Credence. Irma narrowed her eyes in suspicion at seeing the two men, but when her eyes fell on Marion, they widened almost comically and she let out a little gasp.

"Emma?" She whispered in shock. Marion looked down and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as she looked at her biological mother. "It's Marion now, actually." She said. Irma slowly got closer and reached out to caress Marion's cheek. Seeing how his daughter was a bit uncomfortable, Percival grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The movement caught the woman's attention and she looked at the men. She smiled after a few seconds.

"I guess that I have to thank you for raising my little girl." She said. Percival and Newt smiled back and nodded, looking down at their daughter. Irma sat down and started to tell about how she had met Grindelwald, how he had charmed her and promised her the world. It hadn't been, until she had been visiting distant relatives in England, while highly pregnant, that she had found out about his true nature. She had known that she couldn't return to him with the baby. 

She had gotten the baby in secret, had given her the blood glamour and dropped her off at a house in the middle of the night, before moving to Greece, hoping with all her heart that the people living inside would look after her baby. Percival, Newt and Marion didn't dare to tell her that the family hadn't exactly been the kindest to Marion and that the men had gotten her when she was three. They talked for at least an hour, until Irma left again, promising to write. 

The group of three arrived back at the mansion with light hearts and told the others about the meeting. They were relieved that it had gone well, although Modesty and Credence were slightly jealous of her. In response, Marion started to tickle them. This resulted in a tickle war in which even the adults joined. No one cared about who her biological father was and neither did Marion. She had her true family and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
